Titanic: F29D style
by dramaqueenchris405
Summary: I got the idea from watching the movie Titanic. So many twist, Romance, drama. I can't really say to much, but it will be so great. Please R&R. J&M. New chapter 7, please look! it is very important.
1. Chapter 1: Bon voyage

**Ok if you've seen the movie Titanic, well it's going to be different. Ok yes the ship is still going to sink. And there will be some death in some of the main characters, I can't say who yet. Also it will be rated T and then I will change it to M. **

Chapter 1 

Jackson Dawson, Daley Marin, and Eric Mcgrorril quickly ran up the ramp towards the ship.

"This is it guys, in a few days we will see America!" said Eric.

Jackson and Daley nodded. They handed in there tickets. "Where you three checked?" asked the man who got there tickets.

"Yea." Said the three. They lied.

The man nodded. So the three got on the ship.

No suitcases, only very little money in there pockets. Jackson, Daley, and Eric came from poor families. Eric and Jackson's parents died but Daley only had her father who was already in America with a wife and in his letters he spoke of a little brother his name was Alexander, Lex for short. Eric and Jackson were going to America to find more adventure. The three met a few years ago and became friends.

"So where are we staying? First class I presume." Laughed Eric.

Daley playfully hit him in the arm. "Third class"

"Below deck, come on let's go." Said Jackson.

The three were sharing a room. When getting there Jackson slowly opened the door. It was very small. It was a wooden floor; there were dull colored while walls, and three beds.

"First class probably has _pretty_ paintings on there walls." Smirked Eric.

"Well, at least we have beds." Said Daley.

The three then head noises of horns.

"Come on, lets hurry were docking off, we gotta say goodbye to England." Said Jackson as he began running. Eric and Daley followed.

They arrived up and began waving like everyone else.

-------------------

"Isn't this room beautiful?" asked Mrs. Wu.

"Yes. It is." Spoke Melissa softly.

"At lunch today, we must compliment Mr. Anderson on his design of the ship." Said Mrs. Wu.

Melissa nodded.

Melissa Wu and her mother were on their way to America. Melissa was first class. Melissa was also engaged to Nathan McHugh who was also on board in another room with his Uncle. Her best friend Taylor and her mother were also on the Titanic.

"Mother. I'm going to take a walk." Said Melissa as she quickly grabbed her portfolio before her mother could see.

"Ok, but make sure you come back early, so you can get ready for lunch. We want to look our best." Said Mrs. Wu.

Melissa just nodded and walked out and up to deck. The salt-water air covered her lips it tasted so good. Melissa found an empty chair and sat down. Melissa looked out at the ocean view and began to draw.

-----------

"So what now?" asked Daley as she, Eric, and Jackson still watched were there country was in view.

"We'll I'm going to go take a nap." Said Eric as he began walking off.

"I'm going to go walk around a bit, Jackson want to come?" asked Daley.

"No thanks, I'll catch up with you later." Said Jackson.

Daley nodded and walked off as did Eric.

A few minutes later Jackson began walking, he just wanted some alone time. He walked by the deck chairs and was about to sit, but decided to just walk over and lean against the edge and watch the ocean.

---------------

Melissa kept drawing. When she looked up again she saw a young man, had come into what she was drawing. Melissa just shrugged and began to draw him in.

------------

Jackson sighed as minutes had past and he was getting tired of staring at the ocean. He turned towards the chairs. He could see some children playing with other children, some people were lounging about on the chairs. Then Jackson spotted a young Asian girl, she looked to be about his age. She was drawing. Jackson just starred at her.

--------

Melissa looked up from her drawing again, to the scene she was drawing and spotted her male figure, he was staring at her. Her and his eyes locked for a few moments. She then shook her head out of her trance and got back to work.

Jackson sighed and slowly walked over to her. She seemed to not notice. He then leaned in and stared at her drawing.

"Is that me?" Jackson asked.

Melissa jumped but then regained herself.

"Excuse me?" asked Melissa.

"Is that person in your drawing me?" Jackson asked again, but more clearly.

"Yes. It appears so." Said Melissa stiffly.

"Oh. We'll your drawing is very good. The detail is incredible." Said Jackson.

Melissa's cheeks slightly turned pink. "Umm thank you."

Melissa then look up at him and stared into his eyes, he stared back.

"_She's so beautiful. She's probably first class though, but theres something different about her. Wow her brown eyes are so beautiful." _Thought Jackson.

"_Wow, he has amazing blue-gray eyes. I just met him and… wow. It's-" _

Their trance and Melissa's thoughts were cut off by a women all dressed up coming towards her.

"Melissa! Melissa!" called Mrs. Wu.

"Oh no." mumbled Melissa.

"We'll I'd better go, Melissa. Oh by the way your drawing is good, almost as good as mine." Jackson said.

Melissa's head snapped up at him. Jackson just grinned and walked off.

"Melissa, I have been looking for you. It's almost noon, you most get ready for lunch. Nathan will be there and Mr. Anderson, and Taylor and- well never mind were wasting time now hurry up." Said Mrs. Wu as she yanked her 20-year-old daughter up.

Melissa sighed, she then looked back, but he was already in a crowd a people and out of sight.

"_Who is he?" _Melissa thought.


	2. Chapter 2: We meet again

**A/N: I made a mistake in the first chapter, Daley, Eric, and Jackson each brought one thing. Eric brought his harmonica, Daley brought a Romance novel, and Jackson brought his portfolio in it has pieces of paper and some tools to draw with. **

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Who is he?" _Melissa thought.

----------------------------

Melissa soon was ready and was heading down the staircase towards the dining room. Melissa wore a red dress with gems on it. She had a floppy, hat on and a matching purse with gems on it as well. Like the rest of the women, she had to where a big, floppy hat at lunch.

At the bottom of the staircase, Nathan was waiting to escort her.

"Hello Darling." Said Nathan as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello." Said Melissa.

"So after lunch, I was thinking we take a walk on the upper deck. The fresh air will do us some good." Said Nathan.

"Sounds lovely, but actually darling I was thinking maybe I'll take a walk with Taylor, you know talk about some special wedding plans and such." Said Melissa.

"All right, then maybe after diner tonight, you and me?" asked Nathan.

"Perfect." Said Melissa.

"_I need air." _Thought Melissa as she put on a fake smile.

Nathan then took her arm and escorted her into the dining room.

Everyone else was there, talking and such already. So once Nathan and Melissa got seated the food began to show up.

"Hey Mel, what do you think of the ship?" asked Taylor.

Taylor was Melissa's best friend since they were young. Taylor was wearing a beautiful lavender dress, a big floppy hat, and a matching purse with gems on it. Her blonde hair was up in a bun.

"Good, I actually took a walk earlier and-"

"You met a guy!" whispered Taylor.

"No. Taylor, I'm engaged. Please." Whispered Melissa.

"You met a guy." Whispered Taylor.

"So what if I did?" asked Melissa.

"We'll your thinking about him." Said Taylor.

"Taylor, I am not." Whispered Melissa.

"What's his name?" asked Taylor.

"I… I don't know. But all I know is he draws too and- Oh Taylor I'm engaged!" whispered Melissa.

"Maybe, for now." Smirked Taylor.

Melissa glared at her. "Ok well, I might see him again and I need help, come walk with me after lunch, outside." Asked Melissa.

"Of course, I want to see the mystery man." Whispered Taylor. "And who knows maybe, he has a friend."

Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Melissa, please don't role your eyes at the table, it's not polite." Whispered Mrs. Wu who was sitting a few seats down.

Melissa cheeks slightly turned pink when she noticed a few people were looking at her. Taylor giggled quietly to herself.

" _Like I said, I need air!" _thought Melissa.

---------------------

"Bread, lettuce, alcohol, a bit of cheese, a bit of meat. That's all we get?" questioned Eric.

Daley, Jackson, and Eric were eating lunch down in there "dining room" it wasn't even fancy and there was enough food, but not a lot of choices.

"We'll at lest there's enough, Eric." Said Daley as she was finishing up her sandwich that she made.

Eric mumbled something and then finished up his sandwich.

Jackson had finished up his sandwich, but was in a totally nother world. He kept thinking about Melissa.

"_Jackson, you just met the girl and, ughh whatever. She is so beautiful. I hope I encounter with her again. Then maybe-" _

"Jackson! Hello, earth to Jackson?" called Daley as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"What? Uhh?" asked Jackson.

"You were in a trance, day dreaming. What's with you?" asked Daley as she nudged him in the elbow.

"Nothing." Said Jackson as he felt his cheeks turned, slightly pink.

"Ha! We've only bin on the Titanic for a few hours and you actually met a girl." Said Eric.

"A girl? What's her name?" asked Daley.

"Did not." Protested Jackson.

"Now your face is the color of a tomato!" laughed Eric as he took a sip of hi water.

"I-I, Oh forget it." Said Jackson as he stood up and left the room.

"Jackson!" called Daley and Eric as they followed him.

---------------

"_Look at this, I'm starving here and were having tiny sandwiches. Mother calls it lunch, but it's really teatime were we hardly get anything to eat. Men probably thought of this to keep from having fat women to-" _Melissa didn't even get to finish her angry thought because Taylor was speaking loud and clear.

"We'll Melissa and I are going for a walk, to talk and such. The food was delicious and we are both very full." Said Taylor as she excused herself and Melissa.

Melissa and Taylor then both got up and left the ding hall.

"I am so not full, that was nothing, I'm empty inside!" blurted out Melissa.

"Me too, good thing we have to wear these big floppy hats." Grinned Taylor as she flipped over her hat and in it were a bunch tiny sandwiches.

"How?" asked Melissa.

"Oh please, at home I would do this all the time." Said Taylor as she rolled her eyes.

Melissa then took two sandwiches and stuffed them in her mouth, she then quickly swalled as now they were outside.

"So girl, I need details here, what did he look like?" asked Taylor.

"Girl?" asked Melissa.

"My mother, got these like New York magazines and well I learned some new ways of saying things." Laughed Taylor.

Melissa laughed.

"Ok well, he had dirty blond hair, he was muscular, he had these beautiful blue-gray eyes, and a this smile that I can't get out of my mind." Said Melissa.

"Is that him?" asked Taylor as she pointed across the ship.

Melissa looked and jumped. "Yes, ok act I don't know, normal." Said Melissa.

------------

"Jackson! Wait up, we were just kidding around." Said Daley as she finally caught up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, sorry." Said Eric as he came up from behind.

Jackson just nodded and then he spotted her, but said nothing. _"Ok, ok act natural, put on that smile of yours and walk by normally." _Thought Jackson.

"Let's just talk about something else." Said Jackson.

"Ok, how about seeing lady Liberty, she's going to be a beaut, ehh?" asked Eric.

"Yea, once we see her, it'll bring hope." Said Daley.

The two groups then passed each other as they were passing Melissa looked up and Jackson and their eyes contacted. Daley and Eric were clueless; Taylor was the only one who noticed.

Once Jackson and his friends were far enough away Taylor squealed. 'Nice catch Mel, and I like his friend." Said Taylor.

Melissa just rolled her eyes and laughed.

-------

Soon evening came upon them. Melissa Wu sat in the dining room for diner. Melissa was wearing a beautiful blue silk dress, she wasn't wearing a hat, but her hair was up in a bun.

"_There's nothing new, it's the same freaken routine. I need air." _Thought Melissa.

"Excuse me." Said Melissa as with out a response she left the table and walked out of the dining room. Once out and out of sight she began running. Melissa ran outside, tears were streaming from here face. She pushed past people and kept on running.

------------

Jackson was sitting out on one of the lounge chairs just gazing around the boat when he suddenly saw, in the moonlight Melissa running past him. She appeared to be crying.

Jackson shot up and went after her.

--------

Arriving at the very back of the boat Melissa let out more sobs. Then she calmed herself and un did her bun so her long, black hair was flowing in the wind.

"Are you alright?" asked Jackson as he appeared behind her.

Melissa turned around towards him, she still had a few tears coming down her face.

"Yea, I just needed to get away from it all, you know?" said Melissa.

"No, I don't know." Responded Jackson.

"In my life, everything's the same, there's nothing new. It's always the same routine, I just needed to get away for a bit." Explained Melissa as she wiped the tears off her face.

Jackson just nodded.

"Now we never got fully acquainted, I'm Mel-"

"I know, your Melissa." Said Jackson.

"Then who are you?" asked Melissa.

"Jackson. Jackson Dawson."

"We'll, Jackson Dawson, it's nice to meet you."

They shook hands.

Then there was silence.

"You know, when I get stressed, well I can show you something that helps me relax?" offered Jackson.

"Really what?" asked Melissa.

"It's more exciting on a boat." Said Jackson as he lead her to the tip of the bow (The back of the boat)

"Stand on that bar." Said Jackson.

"What are you crazy?" asked Melissa.

"I'll hold you, you won't fall off." Said Jackson.

"I'm not worried about falling back, I'm worried about falling forward into the ocean." Said Melissa.

"Trust me and you won't." said Jackson.

Melissa bit her lower lip.

"Come on, want to try it?" asked Jackson.

* * *

A/N: sorry it took long! I will update as soon as I can!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thx. hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. Chapter 3: you saved my life?

Chapter 3 

"Come on, want to try it?" asked Jackson.

----------

Nathan couldn't just sit there. He knew Melissa must have been upset about something. He then quickly excused himself and left the dining room. Walking out into the the night, the stars were shining bright and the air was cold.

Nathan quickly spotted to men, the police, guards on the ship talking.

"Excuse me?" asked Nathan as he ran up to them.

"Mr. McHugh, Hello." Said one of the men.

Everyone new who Nathan was, he was so rich and his hair made everyone recognize him.

"Hello, Look I was wondering if you might have seen me fiancé?" asked Nathan.

"Melissa Wu?" asked the other man.

"Yes. She's wearing the beautiful light blue silk dress and-"

"We actually saw her a couple of minutes ago, she was running." Said the first man.

"Yes she ran down that way, towards the back of the boat." Said the second man.

--------------------------

Melissa bit her lower lip but reached for Jackson open hand. Jackson gripped her hand.

"Ok just stand on the pole." Said Jackson as he led her to stand on it.

But the pole was slippery and Melissa slipped and fell back, she landed on top of Jackson. Melissa gave out a light, but loud scream before falling.

----------------

Nathan and the two guards heard the scream.

"Melissa." Mumbled Nathan.

They exchanged glances and ran off.

------------------

Melissa are you alright?" asked Jackson.

Melissa was silent, but then began to laugh.

"What?" asked Jackson.

"Boy, that was a rush."

Jackson shook his head and he began to laugh too.

"Melissa! Un hand her!" yelled Nathan as he ran up to them and yanked Melissa up and brought her into a hug. Melissa then yanked away.

"Are you alright, Melissa?" asked Nathan as he touched her cheek with his hand.

The two guards then grabbed Jackson.

"Let him go, he didn't do anything." Protested Melissa.

"Then why were you on the ground?" asked Nathan.

"I just went out to clear my head, and I slipped Jackson caught me and he fell too. I would of hit my head and probably could have gotten a concussion if it wasn't for him." Said Melissa.

Jackson then gave Melissa a look of "That's a little to over the top"

Melissa shot back a look of "Play along"

The guards let Jackson go, Nathan the walked up to Jackson. He studied him for a few moments.

"You saved my fiancés life." Began Nathan.

"Fiancé?" questioned Jackson.

"Yes. We'll thank you." Nathan paused. "For saving her why don't you…. Come and have diner with us… tomorrow night. There you can tell your-heroic tale of how you saved Mel-my fiancé." Said Nathan, a small tiny greedy smile then crept over his face.

Jackson just nodded.

They guards then walked off. Nathan followed.

"Melissa you coming?" asked Nathan.

"In a minute." Said Melissa.

Melissa then turned to Jackson.

"That excuse was a little dramatic." Teased Jackson.

Melissa smiled. "Ok tomorrow, meet me."

"Where?" asked Jackson.

"Where we met." Stated Melissa. "At 9:30 tomorrow morning." Said Melissa.

Jackson nodded. "Night, then."

"Night." Said Melissa as she hurried off.

Jackson watched her until she was out of sight then heput his hands in his pockets sighed and walked off towards his room. As he was walking he began to sing.

"_**It's just another morning glory." **_

"_Hey that's pretty good." _Thought Jackson. "_Ok let's see, what should cone next." _Thought Jackson. He then sparked another good idea.

"_**Another chapter in the story." **_

"_He that's pretty good, I'm too tired to think of another line, I just want to go to sleep." _Thought Jackson as he entered the hallway to were his room was.

Getting closer and closer to the room he was surprised that all he heard was silence. The light was on, but he didn't no what to expect. He slowly opened the door and found Eric playing softly with harmonica and Daley reading.

"no yelling, hmmm. I must be in the wrong room." Said Jackson sarcastically.

Eric and Daley stopped what they were doing and smiled.

So in there room was a buck bed and then a single bed of to the side. Eric sat in the single bed and Daley sat in the bottom bunk.

"Where have you been?" asked Eric.

"Out." Said Jackson coolly.

"Did you see that girl, again?" asked Eric.

"Her names Melissa." Snapped Jackson.

"oo touchy, touchy." Said Eric. Jackson hit him with his pillow. Eric through it back and smiled.

"So did you see here again?" asked Daley.

"No." said Jackson.

"Your lieing, but I'm to tired to argue. I'm going to sleep, night guys." Said Daley as she got under the blankets and closed her eyes.

"Night." Said Jackson and Eric.

Jackson then took of his shoes and got changed into his pajamas. Which to him were some old pair of pants and a baggy shirt. Then he slipped into bed.

"We'll I'm going to sleep too. Night." Said Eric.

"Night." Said Jackson. Daley was already asleep.

"Yea me too." Said Jackson. Jackson then turned off the light.

Morning came fast. Jackson woke up to Eric playing the harmonica.

"Eric." Complained Jackson. 'It's still early."

"Yea, well I couldn't fall back to sleep, I went to the bathroom and well I couldn't go back to sleep."

"That's surprising." Said Daley as she yawned. "What time is it anyway?" asked Daley.

"It's seven now." Said Eric.

"We'll I'm going to go get dressed." Said Daley as he stepped out of bed and went to the drawers and got her clothes for the day. She then closed the bathroom door.

The bathroom was tiny. It was just a toilet and a sink. Nothing special.

Jackson then got dressed and then Eric got dressed. They then headed to breakfast after breakfast they all went back to the room.

* * *

** A/N: Srry I havent updated in so long. I've been busy with school. and well I've had writers block so yea. Please R&R!!!! Thx. Hope you enjouyed it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Flirting?

Chapter 4 

Jackson then got dressed and then Eric got dressed. They then headed to breakfast after breakfast they all went back to the room.

Jackson went to us bed, and grabbed his portfolio. "We'll I'm going to go." Said Jackson.

"Where you going?" asked Daley.

"Around, don't follow." Said Jackson. Jackson smiled and then went out the door.

-------

Arriving at the chairs he sat down, and sighed. _"It's still a bit early, I'm 20 minutes early. We'll that song that I was singing last night, was good. I should maybe try writing those two lyrics down." _Thought Jackson

He then began to write the two lyrics down and then he began to think of the next line.

--------------

Daley wasn't just going sit around in there room all day with Eric she was going to walk around a bit.

Daley was on the other side of the deck, away from Jackson. There were lots of people on that side and she was reading and walking, bad idea. Someone bumped into her and she fell and her book slide across the deck floor.

Some snobby rich person had pushed into her and didn't even look back.

"Typical." Mumbled Daley as she searched for her book.

"Looking for this?" asked a young man, looking to be about Daley's age. He was holding her book.

"Yes, thank you." Said Daley as she reached up for it.

"Oh, need help getting up?" chucked the young man as he reached down and held out his hand, Daley smiled and grabbed it and pulled her up then handed her the book.

"Thank you again." Said Daley.

"Your welcome, we'll who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Daley, Daley Marin." She said as she held out her hand to shake.

"Nathan, Nathan McHugh." He said with a wide grin on his face.

Daley's face just dropped and she felt slightly embarrassed. "Oh Mr. Mchugh, I'm so sorry. You didn't have to-"

"Call me Nathan, and it's no trouble." Nathan spoke.

**(Ok a personal note Nathan, Daley, Jackson, Melissa, Eric and Taylor are all 21, ironic right, lol. K back to the story) **

"That book is good, I've read it." Said Nathan.

"Really, well please don't tell me what happens." Begged Daley.

"Of course not." He said.

"Don't be insulted or anything, but Nathan you like reading these Romantic novels?" asked Daley.

"Of course, I'm a man of mysteries." He teased.

Daley smiled.

Nathan then sighed and looked around.

"We'll I'd better get going, goodbye Daley." Said Nathan as he walked off.

"Goodbye." She said.

"_Daley are you kidding yourself? He's much richer and he's engaged to that Wu or something. He would never, probably ever talk to me again knowing how different we are." _Thought Daley.

--------------

Melissa spotted Jackson and walked over to him.

"Drawing?" she asked curiously.

Jackson jumped and turned around. "Jeez, you scared the crap out of me." He mumbled.

"Sorry." Said Melissa.

"It's ok." Said Jackson.

"So want to go for a walk?" asked Melissa.

Jackson nodded and got up and stood next to her and the two walked side by side.

----------------

"We'll Miss. Hagan, let's see the room is 102." Said a man in the lobby of the boat.

"Thank you." Said Taylor.

Room 102 was Jackson, Daley, and Eric's room. Taylor being Taylor did some exploreing and finally found the room, she hurried off to it.

----------

Eric was playing his harmonica when there was a knock at the door, he shrugged and got up to answer it.

"Hi is Jackson here?" asked Taylor.

"No, I actually don't know were he is." Said Eric.

"Oh, well then I-"

"wait are you Melissa?" asked Eric.

"No, Taylor, I'm best friends with Melissa though." Said Taylor.

"We'll Jackson, keeps talking, well he doesn't really talk about it, but he mentioned her and is now always like day dreaming about her." Chuckled Eric.

"Melissa has been telling me about Jackson, are you good friends with him?" asked Taylor.

"Yes, I'm one of his best friends, Daley is another one of his and mine." Said Eric.

Taylor nodded.

"Want to come in, and talk or something?" asked Eric.

Taylor hesitated for a moment. "Okay, but just to talk." Said Taylor.

Eric nodded and led her in and then he shut the door.

--------------

"So I've told you all about me and my friends, but what about you?" asked Jackson.

"What about me?" asked Melissa.

"We'll I don't know, start wherever." Said Jackson.

"All right, we'll my mother is with me on this voyage, my father-" Melissa paused. "Died. A few months ago, he was sick." Said Melissa.

"Oh Mel, I'm so sorry." Said Jackson.

"It's fine, I do miss him. I've known Nathan practically all my life, at first we were friends and now, I'm engaged." Said Melissa.

"Do you love him?" asked Jackson.

"Do I, of course were engaged." Said Melissa.

Jackson shook his head in disbelief. "So anything else to tell, about you?"

"Oh were to start, well let's see-"

--------------

Daley was down the hall towards her room, she wanted to read her book, somewhere quiet. _We'll with Eric there, he'll probably be asleep."_ Thought Daley.

She saw the doorknob and turned it and her jaw dropped.

"Whoa!" shouted Daley.

Eric leaped his lips of Taylor. The tow sat beat red. "ummm Daley, meet Taylor, she's a friend of Melissa's." said Eric.

"Oh ok, we'll don't stop your, uhh kissing on my account, I'm just here to read." Said Daley as she climbed up to the top bunk. And opened her book.

Eric and Taylor just shrugged and got back to what they were doing, kissing.

----------------

'Interesting, you want to help animals when you are older." Said Jackson.

"Yea." Said Melissa.

"Ok, so maybe now I was wondering if you wanted to come and meet my friends?" asked Jackson.

"Yea sure." Said Melissa.

"Ok, follow me." Said Jackson.

A few minutes later Jackson and Melissa were in view of the room door. Jackson turned the knob and swung the door open.

"Holy crap!" yelled Jackson.

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Melissa.

* * *

**A/N: We'll I bet you all no what Mel and Jackson saw, lol. Please be kind, hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R! Thx. **


	5. Chapter 5: It's all good

Chapter 5 

A few minutes later Jackson and Melissa were in view of the room door. Jackson turned the knob and swung the door open.

"Holy crap!" yelled Jackson

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Melissa.

There both wide-eyed Melissa and Jackson stood in front of Taylor and Eric making out, any Daley not even caring.

"Hey Jacks, Don't freak out they haven't done anything bad." Said Daley as she looked up from her book.

"I-I-I" began Jackson, he then took a breath" How- wait, how come you didn't stop them?" he asked.

Daley shrugged "We'll Eric's never really had any luck with girls, I decided to let him have some fun."

"HEY!" said Eric.

"Oh Melissa, it's truly love, I can feel it." Blurted out Taylor as she kissed Eric on the cheek. He blushed, as did she.

"Excuse me everyone." Said Melissa. "Taylor, in the hallway now!" said Melissa.

Taylor shrugged and hopped off the bed and out in to hallway, Melissa closed the door shut.

-------------

"Taylor? What were you possibly thinking?" blurted Melissa.

"Oh Melissa, I know what your thinking, but there's something about him and I feel this relationship _is_ going somewhere." Said Taylor.

Melissa sighed and rolled her eyes.

-------------

"So what do you think there talking about?" asked Eric as he, Jackson, and Daley all stared at the door.

"Probably how your such a dumb ass." Said Jackson as he smacked Eric upside the head.

"Hey, hey jeez, look Jackson I really feel something with Taylor." Said Eric.

"What do you feel?" asked Jackson.

"I mean, she's so different, and outgoing, beautiful, smart-"

"I get it." Sighed Jackson.

He then looked up at Daley.

"What?" she asked. "I'm just happy _our little Eric _found a girl." Teased Daley

Jackson laughed.

"Ha ha, laugh it up." Smirked Eric.

------------

Taylor and Melissa entered the room again.

"Everything good?" asked Jackson.

Melissa and Taylor nodded.

"Good so Melissa, can me and Taylor be together?" laughed Eric.

"Yaya, I don't care." Mumbled Melissa then she smiled and laughed along with everyone else.

Once everyone all got acquainted again they all sat down. Daley smiled.

"So Jacks, Eric. How's about we have a bit of fun tonight, Melissa, Taylor you too need to come lower deck with us and have a fun time, it's like a party down there." Said Daley.

"ooo Party, sounds fun, it's better than out diner nights in the freaken dining room and that quiet music!" laughed Taylor.

"I'm in." said Eric.

"I can't, and neither can Mel or Taylor." Sighed Jackson with annoyance.

"Why?" asked everyone.

"Mel, remember Nathan, invited me to-insisted that I come with you guys for diner." Said Jackson.

"Why?" asked Eric and Taylor.

"Nathan who?" asked Daley. Her eyes grew wide and a chill ran down her spine.

"My-_**fiancé**_ Nathan McHugh." Said Melissa she looked down at the floor.

There was silence in the room for a moment. "Awe Mel forget it, you can call it off when we get to New York City." Said Taylor as she put a hand on her best friends shoulder.

Melissa lifted up her head and smiled. Jackson then raped his arm around her and she leaned into his chest.

"Umm Hello, why do you have too go to diner up there?" asked Eric.

"I slipped, Jackson caught me, Nathan saw came running, I fibbed a bit saying-"

"A bit?" teased Jackson.

"okay a lot." Laughed Melissa. "But the point is for "_saving my life"_Nathan invited him to diner." Said Melissa.

"Ok no evince here Jackson, but for some reason diners up in our thing are taken very seriously and you have to dress fancy." Began Taylor "And now what your wearing isn't exactly fancy. Do you have anything else?" asked Taylor.

"No! This and like what a few other shirts and pants is all I have." Said Jackson.

"Eric do you have anything?" asked Taylor.

"Nope." Said Eric.

A few minutes later. "I think I have something." Said Melissa.

"You do?" asked Jackson.

"Yea I-"

Taylor could see Eric's pocket watch as he fiddled with it, she could also see the time.

"Melissa!" screeched Taylor. "Look what time it is? We will be so slaughtered and suspicion will rise!" panicked Taylor.

"Uh oh, we need to get ready for lunch or we will be slaughtered." Said Melissa.

Taylor gave a kiss to Eric and flew out the door. Melissa gave a kiss to Jackson.

"Wait what about the clothes?" asked Jackson.

"I'll come back down after lunch and then I'll show you." Said Melissa.

"Mel come on." Said Taylor.

"Ok." Said Melissa. She kissed Jackson once more. "Bye Jackson, bye Eric, Daley.

"Bye." Said the three.

Melissa then left the room and quickly followed Taylor.

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it! Also I just want to thank everyone who has reviewd this story, thankyou so much you've helped me contine fast er with this story! Please R&R!!! I will update as soon as I can. Thx**


	6. Chapter 6: It's dining time

Chapter 6 

Melissa then left the room and quickly followed Taylor.

-------------

After the most boring lunch Taylor and Melissa headed down back to the others. Daley left elsewhere. Eric and Taylor stayed in the room and Melissa and Jackson left for Melissa's. Jackson of course brought his portfolio.

"Are your sure your mom isn't going to burst in?" Jackson asked.

"No, she'll be in the dining hall for another hour or so." Melissa answered.

Entering the room Jackson spoke "Nice room"

"Uhh thanks." Melissa said as she shut the door.

"Give me a sec, make yourself comfortable." Melissa called from another room.

Jackson just shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets and walked around to admire the place. He walked towards the mantle and admired the pictures on it.

"Here, try this on." Melissa ordered as she walked up to him holding a suit.

"Alright, where's the bathroom?" he asked.

"Right there." Said Melissa as she pointed to a door.

Jackson nodded and went to change.

A few minutes later…

"So what do you thing?" Jackson winced as he walked out of the bathroom up to Melissa.

"You look handsome." She smiled.

"Thanks, but still this really isn't my style." He protested.

Melissa grinned at him. Jackson chuckled.

"So where did you get the suit, you said you were an only child." Jackson said.

"We'll I wasn't always an only child…" Melissa began.

"Really?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I had a brother. He was 3 years older than me." Said Melissa softly. "He died."

"Awe Mel, I'm so sorry." Said Jackson placing his hand on her cheek.

"He died, 1 year ago. Along with my father." Spoke Melissa as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"How?" Jackson asked

"We had a driver and one night my brother and father went out and when our driver picked them up he was drunk and…" Melissa trailed off. But Jackson already new what happened.

Melissa wiped the tears from her face. "The only picture on the mantle is of him and my dad." Said Melissa.

There was a quick moment of silence then Jackson went to change back into his normal clothes. While changing Melissa spotted his portfolio laying on one of the chairs. She picked it up and sat down on the sofa.

Jackson then came back. "Are you looking at my portfolio?" Jackson asked.

Melissa jumped. "Sorry I was curious. I have really never met someone who loves to draw like me. You draw so…Jackson? Are these women all…"

"Yes their naked." He spoke.

"There exquisite." Melissa breathed, shocked.

"Thank you. See the one you are looking at now? That girl had only one leg she was so sweet though. Nice enough to let me draw her." Jackson said as he reminisced.

Melissa smiled. "Want to see my drawings?" Melissa asked.

"Yes sure." Jackson said.

"K hold on." Melissa then got her notebook.

"Melissa, these are amazing." Jackson said.

"We'll there not my best…"

"Melissa what do you mean when your saying there not your best these drawings are… there is no better word I can think of." Jackson said. "Why would you think they are not your best?" asked Jackson.

Melissa's drawings were people, buildings, cars, her brother, and nature.

"I just want to draw something else… something that means something." Melissa sighed in frustration.

"Maybe you'll get some inspiration when we are with Taylor, Eric, and Daley. Come on let's go." Jackson said.

"Ok"

-----------

"Ok so were all going to stick with the plan. Taylor and Melissa you can both excuse yourselves and Jackson you can leave a bit before them. Then you three will meet Daley and me down in our 'Dining party thing'. Everybody good with that plan?" asked Eric.

"Yea." Said everyone.

"Ok." Said Eric.

So for the rest of the afternoon they all spent it talking and getting to know each other more. There were many laughs as well.

"Ok Daley, Jackson and me haven't ever played this but with two more, this could be fun." Eric snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Daley asked.

"Yea?" Taylor added.

"We each must go around and say something we love to do." Eric said.

"That's not that bad." Melissa said.

"I know." Eric said.

"Then why did you act all…evil when you said it?" Daley asked.

"I was bored." Eric said.

Daley and Jackson rolled their eyes.

"Awe your too cute." Taylor said.

"I'll go first." Melissa spoke. "I love to draw."

"Just like Jackson, a match made in heaven." Daley said.

Jackson blushed.

"I like to sing and draw." Jackson said.

"Sing?" Melissa questioned.

"Yea, he's pretty good." Added Daley.

"You're the best." Melissa said to Jackson as she kissed him on the lips.

"Harmonica for me." Eric said.

"Reading for me." Daley said.

"Running." Taylor said.

Soon time passed and it was time for diner. Jackson waited for Melissa anxiously at the bottom of the staircase. While waiting he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Jackson. You came." Nathan's voice wasn't really to thrilled.

"Yea. I did." Jackson said.

"Good, good." Nathan mumbled sarcastically, but he put on a fake smile.

Then Nathan gazed up and Melissa was coming down the staircase in a beautiful pink and white dress.

Melissa looked down and saw Jackson's gorgeous face smiling up at her she smiled back. Nathan thought he was smiling at her so he smiled big.

Melissa came down from the staircase. "You look beautiful." Said both boys.

"Thank you." Melissa said.

"Shall we?" Jackson asked.

Melissa took his elbow and they walked. Taylor then came down the staircase and Nathan greeted her and escorted her in.

The carpet was a dark blue. The walls were white and had carvings of angels on them. There were tons of tables everywhere and everyone was either sitting down or greeting everyone.

"See that couple over there?" Melissa whispered.

"Which one there are to many." Jackson answered.

"The girl with the green dress on and the male next to her." Melissa whispered back.

"Yea." Jackson said.

"That's Abby and Ian Milbaurn. They've been married for about 2 years now. Ian has been secretly having an affair with Jory Twist, the girl in the purple dress. Everyone knows about there affair but they don't speak of it." Melissa slightly laughed.

"now that's funny." Jackson smirked.

"Don't laugh." Melissa choked.

"Trying not too." He said with a grin.

"There's our table." Melissa pointed to a center table.

"I can tell." Jackson began." Nathan is there staring at us, I just figured." He shrugged.

"Stop making me laugh." Melissa ordered.

"What's so funny?" he asked innocently.

Melissa rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "You just are so funny." She said.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

---------------

"Do you notice anything strange between Melissa and Jake?" Nathan smirked.

"It's Jackson." Taylor snapped. "And no, Seems their just friends. Nothing more." Taylor said as she sipped her water. She was always such a good liar.

"…Just friends? You sure?" Nathan asked.

"Positive." Taylor said.

"_Yea positive my ass." _Taylor thought.

* * *

**A/N: yayaya I know, I finally updated! It's a snow day today and I decided to finish up this chapter cuzz I was having writers block on it ahaha! Ok please R&R!!!!!!!!! I will update as soon as I can! Happy Holidays! **


	7. Chapter 7: updated authors note! read!

Hello to all my readers I have changed my mind and decided to continue with this story. First off I would just like to thank all of my reviewers. Okay I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

xoxo,

Christina


	8. Chapter 8: Suspicion

Chapter 8

**A/n: hey everyone! I have decided to continue with this story, I have had a bad case of writers black and this is the only story right now that I have ideas for so I shall continue. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

"Do you notice anything strange between Melissa and Jake?" Nathan smirked.

"It's Jackson." Taylor snapped. "And no, Seems their just friends. Nothing more." Taylor said as she sipped her water. She was always such a good liar.

"…Just friends? You sure?" Nathan asked.

"Positive." Taylor said.

"_Yea positive my ass." _Taylor thought.

----------------------------

Jackson glared down at his tart or whatever dessert he had finished. It had been a very uncomfortable diner filled with stares and people whispering at him. Jackson could usually ignore this stuff and he ignored most of it. The entire meal Nathan kept asking questions that were a bit embarrassing and some were just rude. Melissa looked like she was about to slap Nathan but she didn't.

"Excuse us everybody Taylor and I need to leave a bit early." Melissa stood up followed by Taylor.

"What for?" Nathan asked he stood up too.

"Wedding discussions Nathan. Not your concern" Taylor said as she laughed and smiled.

Nathan let down his guard and bent forward and kissed Melissa. "Have a good time."

Melissa nodded and she and Taylor headed off. Once they were out of sight Jackson waited a few seconds.

"We'll I guess I should leave too." Jackson said. He stood up and smiled at the group. "Thank you for inviting me."

"It was a pleasure, Jackson." Mrs. Wu said. She smiled at him and it didn't even look like a fake smile it looked like real one.

"Yes. A pleasure." Nathan said through clenched his teeth.

Jackson the walked out of the dinning area and Taylor and Melissa were waiting for him.

"Finally." Taylor groaned.

Jackson chuckled and led the way.

---------

"Jackson!" Daley called. "She waved her arms from one of the tables.

Jackson looked over and spotted Eric and her. "Follow me guys." Jackson said to Taylor and Melissa.

"Now this is nice." Taylor said. "A lot better than our diner place."

Everyone laughed.

"Want a drink ladies?" Eric asked.

"Not me." Melissa said.

"What ever you have I'll have." Taylor said.

Eric nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

-------------

Every evening and after every big party or just family diner the men would retreat to a bar or such to have cigar. Nathan didn't really smoke as much but today he did tonight. Nathan smoked his cigar as he talked with the gentleman next to him. He worked on the boat, security and such. The man next to him counted the money that Nathan had given him.

"This shall work." He spoke as he put the money in his pocket. "Are you sure she is with him?"

"I'm sure. And if she is with him the plan will go as followed." Nathan said. He breathed out the smoke.

"Yes sir." And he walked off.

-----------------

"This is so much fun." Taylor said as she took a sip of rum.

Suddenly two men who were wrestling each other were coming towards there table.

"Move!" Daley warned.

Everyone moved just in time. The two men slammed into the table and a crowd of people gathered to watch. One man declared victory and everyone cheered.

"Oh boys." Melissa called. The two men and the crowd glared to look at Melissa.

"That was impressive but can either of you do this." Melissa then took of her shoes and lifted up her dress so that everyone could see her toes then she began to rise and she stood on the tip of her toes for about 5 seconds then flattened her feet again. Everyone cheered and hollered.Then the band began to play a really good Irish tune and everyone began clapping and dancing.

"That was amazing." Jackson grinned at her.

"I haven't done that in so long." Melissa said.

"Hey guys let's dance." Eric said.

Everyone then began to dance to the tune which was basiclly all irish music. Melissa and Jackson did an Irish jig in the center of the room. Daley and a young man were dancing on the side and cheering along with Taylor and Eric.

--------------

Richard was his name. He felt his pocket where the money was once more and then walked down the wooden stairs. Loud music, clapping, cheering, and laughing was all her heard. Then he spotted her dancing with Jackson.

Richard sighed and then disappeared up the stairs again.

--------------

After a long while of dancing everyone stopped to sit and rist and drink.

"That was so much fun!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah." Agreed Melissa.

Jackson gripped Melissa's hand and then whispered something in her ear. Melissa nodded in agreement.

"Okay guys we're going to go take a walk get some fresh air." Jackson said.

"See ya." Daley said. She lifted up her glass and took a sip.

"Yeah bye guys." Eric said.

"Bye." Taylor said.

Then Jackson and Melissa hurried out.

"Will go to my room." Melissa said.

As they were walking Melissa began to hear talking. One of the voices sounded like Nathan's. She thought it was her imagination but then 3 second later Nathan had spotted her. Jackson and Melissa were holding hands. Through those 5 seconds of shock Melissa noticed something in his eyes. He didn't seem that shocked which was scaring her. She couldn't breathe she thought she was going to die.

"Melissa?" asked Nathan. He was with another man.

"Mel! Come on! This way!" Jackson tugged her.

Melissa was frozen and in shock. "Melissa." He whispered softly.

She came out of shock and followed Jackson down one of the corridors. The last thing she heard Nathan say was "After them!" and that worried her.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! an update I know! it was a bit rushed but i worked really hard on this chapter and I will continue as soon as i can. I will try for by the weekend because i have alot of schook work to do! So hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
